


All that matters

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rape Aftermath, Self-Sacrifice, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: As long as Anakin’s padawan, his new baby sister, is able to get away safely, then that’s all that mattered. And Obi-wan would do anything to make it so.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924383) by [ambiguous_nights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights). 



> Written for the Whumptober prompt "Take me instead"

“Take me instead!” The words leave Obi-wan’s mouth on their own but he doesn't regret them. “Let her go and take me instead.”

The pirates simply throw their heads back and laugh. They already have a young Togruta girl in their grasp, why give her up for some ordinary human male? Especially one his age?

“You?” The captain snarled, crooked yellow teeth revealed in a cooked yellow grin. “D’ ye think me daft, boy? Why should’ I give this ‘ere lassie up for yer miserable hide?” And the pirates laugh again, spurred on by their captain’s self confidence. 

He holds Ahsoka in his meaty hands, one arm wrapped around her shoulders with the other holding a blaster under her chin. Obi-wan had no doubt the free hand would have snuck lower if he hadn't spoken up. And like hells would he sit back and allow his grandpadawan to be assaulted by these wretched beings. So he spoke up. 

“I’m Stewjoni.”

Two simple words, four syllables, one short breath. And yet the effect is instantaneous. Immediately the pirates go still, their cacophony of sneers and jeers abruptly cut off. Instead they mutter to themselves in quiet excitement. 

Many would kill to get their hands on such a fit Stewjoni as himself. One young Togruta was hardly worth the value of a nice, full grown Stewjoni slave. They were incredibly valuable in the eyes of anyone corrupted enough to want one. The Stwejoni tended to stay on their home planet for a reason, afterall.

His gut rolls at the gleam of desire he sees in their beady eyes. Obi-wan knows what will happen to him now, he’s felt it all before. He fears it, knows there's no backing out now, but at least he can spare Ahsoka.

He can see the shock in her wide blue eyes. She knows what that word means… and what it /means/. Especially now that he’s trading his body for hers. 

The captain is still suspicious, looking the Jedi up and down. “Check,” he barks out and a lackey cautiously approaches. 

The pirates are oddly silent as their comrade silently comes closer and closer. Obi-wan keeps his blade lit but doesn't stop the human from coming up on his now unprotected left side. The pirate hesitates, clearly having the self preservation not to rush in at a clearly armed Force user.

“Get on wit it,” the captain snaps and the pirate jumps. 

A hand suddenly disappears down the neckline of Obi-wan’s tunic and he’s unable to suppress neither the jerk nor the tiny squeak that escapes him. To further his shame the bearded man can feel his light skin violently flush. He can hear the pirates chuckle at that, the noise sounding as vulgar and grotesque as they smelled. 

Obi-wan desperately wants to chop off the accursed hand, but merely stands still as it gropes his chest. He can see the offending pirate’s eyes widen in surprise and delight. Even though the binder he wore the redhead could tell the pirate knew what he had felt. No trick here. 

“Satisfied?” Obi-wan asks, moving his blade in closer. The pirate is all too eager to scamper away at the not-so-implied threat. He nods at the captain in confirmation and Obi-wan’s gut rolls in dread as his wicked grin widdens. 

“Let her go,” Obi-wan sent the captain his harshest stare.

“An’ let ye run off wit ‘er? I don’ think so.”

Fair point, Obi-wan supposed. After all he was standing right next to the escape pod. 

With shaky steps he moves away, willingly moving further and further from his only escape. His lightsaber shut off with a hiss before it was sent clattering to the ground at the captain's boots.

For a second he and Obi-wan make eye contact, one demanding and the other defiant. “The collar first,” the redhead states.

With a soft click the brutish collar snaps open with a click. Instinctively Ahsoka rubs at her freed neck. There are faint burns from some sort of electricity within its casing and Obi-wan slightly winces in sympathy.

The captain tosses it his way and Obi-wan instinctively catches the crude thing. “Put it on,” the captain demands, leaving no room for argument. Too bad for him that Obi-wan loved to argue anyway. 

“No, master, you can’t!” Ahsoka exclaims. Her blue eyes are blown wide in horror and he can't help but feel a little guilty at that. What he doesn't feel guilty about, however, is making sure she gets out safe.

“It’s ok, Ahsoka,” Obi-wan replies. The words feel painfully hollow even to his own ears. “Put her in the escape pod. Only once you let her go will I cooperate.”

The captain scowls, clearly not pleased with the arrangement, but nods at two of his lackeys. They grab Ahsoka and roughly haul ehr over to the pod, the Togruta struggling in their grasp the whole time.

“No!” Ahsoka yells as she is tossed inside and the door seals with a sharp hiss. “Obi-wan, don’t! I’m not worth it!” Her fists pound on the door in desperation.

Obi-wan merely shakes his head. Oh how wrong she was about that. As long as Anakin’s padawan, his new baby sister, is able to get away safely, then that’s all that mattered. And he would do anything to make it so. 

He gives her the best encouraging smile he could muster at the moment. “Goodbye, Ahsoka,” he tells her. “May the Force be with you.”

Before they could say anything else the redhead punches the keypad, sending the escape pod shooting off into space. Obi-wan knows he might not be able to save himself, but he could save Ahsoka. And that simple fact is enough to make the next torturous moments worth it.

For a minute silence fills the ship, its inhabitants exchanging wary glances. Of course that silence doesn't last long as the pirates come back to their senses. They had just scored one hell of a captive so who could blame them for seizing it with both hands.

And Obi-wan fears.

He keeps his eyes fixed on the wall ahead, staring blankly over his assailant’s shoulders. A singular thought floats through his mind like a mantra.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as greedy hands roam his body

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as starving lips press against his.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as hungry mouths claim his own.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as his robes are pulled off and tossed aside.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as the pirates’ own clothes fall to the floor.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as he is forced down onto the deck.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as his bare legs are forced apart.

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as something slides inside...

‘This is worth it,’ Obi-wan thinks as he remembers getting Ahsoka out of there. Knowing that she’s safe in her pod. Knowing that Anakin would find her, would make sure she stays safe.

That’s all that mattered.


	2. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Febuwhump prompt "I can't take this anymore"

Obi-wan isn’t sure how long he’s been here. Days? Weeks? It’s hard to tell with the blindfold on. And as ashamed as he was to admit it, Obi-wan had long since given up hope of ever escaping this place. 

The pirates had tied him down on a rickety bed. Coarse rope made sure the stewjoni's limbs, in particular his legs, remained spread. Made access easier. 

Occasionally the crew would come in, have their fun, and then hastily leave. The life of a pirate was a busy one, after all. Always drinking and raiding and pillaging unsuspecting ships who happened to wander a bit too close.

In fact, based on the sounds he heard, Obi-wan guessed there was already another raid going down. The shouts and excited yells were almost familiar at this point. And if he listened really closely he could pick out the sound of blaster fire.

The crew would be busy for at least a night getting drunk and celebrating their victory. Probably passing out of crawling back into bed to nurse their hangovers.

Meaning Obi-wan had another blessed, tortuous night to himself.

Aside from the forced couplings, the crew mostly left him alone. Every once in a while someone would come by to feed and water him. As if only when someone remembered rather than by any actual plan or schedule.

And it was during these stretches of solitude all Obi-wan could do was lay back and listen to the ship breathe.

It was this silence that allowed the Jedi to pick up on a rather strange sound. Rhythmic beats echoing down the hall. It took him an embarrassingly long time to place them as footsteps.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Instantly Obi-wan tensed, alarm spiking his blood.

Were they back already? It was too soon. They’d used him only just last night, he should have had more time to recover. He couldn’t do this again so soon. He-

Steady footfalls approached the bed. The sound was deafening against the silence of the room. Obi-wan could practically feel the being’s eyes on him, tracing the contours of his nude form.

No doubt this figure was after the same thing they all were.

Panicking, Obi-wan jerked on his restraints, as if by some miracle he could pull himself free. No such luck. 

“Nonononononono please, no,” the Stewjoni whimpered. 

“Hey. Shh, it’s ok,” a voice said, taking another step closer. It was meant to be reassuring, though Obi-wan found it had the opposite effect.

“Please don’t,” he croaked. “I can’t do this anymore. Please…”

Something cold touched his shoulder and Obi-wan outright jumped.

It took him a moment to recognize the object as a hand. A metal hand at that. 

Odd, none of the crew had prosthetics. At least, not their hands.

Suddenly his blindfold was being tugged off, letting Obi-wan actually see the room he had been held in.

And the identity of his companion.

“A-Ani?”

The blonde smiled sadly down at him. “Hello, master.”

Obi-wan barely had time to ponder just what his former padawan was doing here when the ropes around him untied themselves. Cautiously he sat up, wincing as blood flow returned to asleep limbs. His hips cried out in protest, but he shoved that pain to the back of his mind. For now. A cloak was draped around his shoulders and with shaking hands he pulled it tighter around himself. 

It all felt surreal. From the texture of the cloak around his shoulders, to the scent of an all to familiar cologne, to the soft hum of the ship. It felt tangible, and yet… illusive. As if this was merely a dream he would wake up from at any moment.

Obi-wan looked up to meet sad sapphire eyes.

Of course this wasn’t the first time his padawan had found him in such a situation. No, that honor belonged to a nasty incident before Anakin and even been knighted. Before Obi-wan revealed his dirty little secret.

Yet somehow the dignitary found out. And apparently, they had decided the redheaded stewjoni belonged more in their harem than seated across a negotiation table. 

Of course, the politician had greatly underestimated a certain beanpole padawan. The protective rage Anakin had unleashed then was truly a sight to behold.

A tanned hand hesitantly reached forward, bringing the redhead back to the present. With permission given in a shaky nod it reached out to cup a shaven cheek. Despite everything Obi-wan found himself leaning into the friendly, welcome touch.

“H-how did you find me?” He rasped.

“Ahsoka told me what happened,” Anakin replied. “It was surprisingly easy to track you down.”

Ahsoka! Alarm spiked his veins and Obi-wan felt his spine stiffen. Was she alright? Did she get out in time? Did anything happen to her? Did-

“Woah, Obi-wan,” Anakin put his hands out in a pacifying gesture, not quite touching. “It’s ok, she’s safe. You got her out of there. Out of here.”

The smaller man nodded before swallowing dryly. At least he had managed to save the young teen from the torment he had endured.

“Can you walk?” Anakin suddenly asked. 

Of course Obi-wan immediately knew the answer to that. Both legs were tingling intensely mixed with a pins-and-needles sensation. A feeling he knew would only increase should he put any weight on them.

He didn’t need to open his mouth for Anakin to read the answer on his face.

“It’s ok, Obi-wan,” the blonde added. “Here, let me…”

And then a strong arm wrapped around his back and shoulders. When that provoked no reaction a second one slipped under his knees. 

Obi-wan’s breath hitched at that, Anakin’s gaze instantly snapping up to his own. The stewjoni took a deep breath. And another. And another. Until his heart no longer felt like it would jump out of his throat.

At last Obi-wan gave a shaky nod as a silent signal to proceed. Carefully Anakin picked him up, lifting his lithe form with hardly any effort.

“Is this ok?” The blonde asked, peering down at his semi-nude best friend.

Obi-wan only had enough energy to nod back, flashing an almost reassuring smile. One that received a shaky grin in response.

And with that the duo swept from the room that had been Obi-wan’s cell since he surrendered himself in Ahsoka’s stead.

It was as they moved into the hallway that the redhead first saw the bodies. 

The first one lay just outside the door to his cell. The figure lay face down, arm extended. Their torso had clearly been cleaved in half, a scorched break running from shoulder to opposite hip. The fellow probably didn’t even feel the blow before the end.

The next crewmate wasn’t so lucky. This pirate lay felled from two blows; one through the hips, another just below the neck. 

The bosun wasn’t too far away, laying flat on his back. Both eyes had been yanked out, crimson tears trailing down his cheeks. Whatever made up his torso and lower was now a mess of blood and guts and shattered bone.

Other bodies lined the halls, all hacked to death with a ligthsaber’s devastating precision.

No doubt the rest of the crew’s corpses laid elsewhere. 

All a shining, crimson testament of Anakin’s protectiveness. 

Obi-wan knew they were dead, that they couldn’t hurt him anymore. But…

The redhead gave a tiny whimper, his grip on Anakin’s shoulder tightening.

“Don’t look at them, Obi-wan,” the blonde murdered a bit too late. “Look at me.”

Trembling, the stewjoni turned to gaze up into steady blue eyes. Blue -not amber, not yellow, blue. 

And in those eyes he read concern and support and protectiveness and rage and understanding. And above all LOVE.

It was almost too much. And yet Obi-wan felt nothing but safe in his best friend’s arms.

Suddenly his vision blurred. It wasn’t until he felt something slide down his cheek did he realize he was crying. Almost weeping with relief.

Of course Anakin’s sapphire orbs soon filled with panic at such a sight.

“It’s ok, Master. I’m going to get you out of here,” the blonde whispered. “It’s going to be ok.” Chapped lips pressed a kiss to auburn hair. “I promise.”


End file.
